Fortunes of A Grandmaster
by Blindknyttstories
Summary: A Few Years after Robin's sacrifice he is found in the same field by Chrom and Lissa, now Robin hopes to live a normal life with his wife and kids...But With his family, nothing comes close to normal.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:So It has been a while since I have wrote anything and for that I apologize, I have been so busy with so many things that writing has not been a priority which again I apologize for! Now To get back into the swing of things I figure I would write this side story to go along with my main stories, It's a pairing I like but it never seems to get a lot of love…I am of course referring to Robin/Sumia! Shout out to Stumbling Into Love by nhaer042 as it's what inspired me to write this! Sorry for the long Author's Note, I hope you guys enjoy! Huge Thanks To JordanPhoenix For Proofreading.**_

* * *

 _Chrom We have to do something!_

Those words echoed through Robin's ears as he drifted in the darkness that was purgatory, they sounded so familiar yet…So foreign….

 _Well What do you suppose we do?_

Again more words that sounded familiar to Robin, yet the voice of the words that were spoken seemed more familiar than the other…

 _Well I don't know-Oh!_

Robin opened his eyes and was met with a bright light and two familiar faces…

 _I see you're awake now…_

The voice was full of genuine kindness and…relief…Was it…Chrom…?

 _Hey there…Hehe~_

The words were spoken by the other individual…Again so full of kindness and relief…Lissa…?

 _There are better places to take a nap you know? Here give me your hand…_

Robin extended his hand and grabbed onto Chrom's…He was pulled up with the first image he saw was the smiling face of Chrom…And it all came rushing back…The war with Plegia…Chrom's royal wedding with Maribelle…The invasion of Valm…His proposal and marriage to Sumia…Finding his two daughters…His death….

Robin coughed when he tried to speak due to his throat being so dry, Chrom gave a concerned look but Robin merely indicated to the water canister Chrom was carrying. Chrom nodded and handed it to Robin who drank the entire thing down, without any protest from Chrom.

When Robin was done he handed the canister back to Chrom and spoke "T-Thank you…Chrom…"

Before Robin could utter any more he was tackled out of nowhere by a crying Lissa, who immediately stuffed her face in Robin's cloak and started rambling nonsense, Robin just chuckled before patting her on the back.

"Robin…" Robin looked at Chrom who had a single tear rolling down his cheek "…Welcome back…My old friend…"

Despite being a little weak Robin gave a smile to Chrom and nodded his head "It's good to be back…You haven't changed a bit…"

"I'm glad you think so…Usually after three years you are a bit different…" Robin closed his eyes when Chrom mentioned three years and gave an internal sigh. Had it really been that long?

"Uh Robin…Deep in thought already?"

Chrom gave a small laugh, hoping it would break Robin from his thinking. For Chrom's sake it did, as Robin opened his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I guess old habits are hard to break Ha…I suppose everyone is doing well?"

"Yeah everyone's doing great! Maribelle is expecting Brady soon and after much convincing Lucina has settled down with us in the castle, although she still believes if Lucie ever learns the truth then it won't be good. As for the others, everyone has been doing fine as more marriages have happened resulting in happy family reunions!"

Robin just did a small nod before giving a small playful frown.

"It's good to know you bunch my family with 'everyone else' I thought we were like brothers…"

Robin had to turn his head to hide a laugh while Chrom went pale after realizing his mistake.

"I um…Yes uh... Sorry…I suppose they would be the first thing on your mind…Well not to worry, Sumia and Cordellia have taken up as co-captains of the Pegasus knights while Morgan and Cynthia have recruited more members to the 'Justice Cable' and have been going around defending towns from bandits."

"I see…Have you found anyone to take my place? I hope you didn't plan on me writing strategies from the dead."

Chrom looked about halfway away with a small amount of guilt on his face.

"That…Has been hard to do…Morgan denied the position out of respect for you…My father's s tactician turned down coming out of retirement, of course with how much the people still have disdain for him, it might be the best…We have contacted many great tacticians across the world yet it seems you were there inspiration as they didn't want to tarnish the legacy you had built…"

Robin gave an outward sigh.

"I…Suppose it is my fault for you having no successor to me, after all it is the duty of the Grandmaster to have a apprentice to take over for him/her when the time is right. Morgan was the closest thing I had to that and yet…I'm afraid I didn't spend enough time with her before I sacrificed myself…"

Chrom kept looking away but spoke up.

"No…It's not your fault…In the tradition of Ylisse it was always the Exalts job to make sure the Grandmaster had a apprentice…Of course you were only the second grandmaster in our history so the thought escaped me…"

Robin, still being cried upon by Lissa, stretched his hand out and placed it on Chrom's shoulder.

"While it's true you are to be accountable for my actions, it's also true that a Grandmaster must have a apprentice picked out before accepting the position…Something I didn't have. Despite that, I still took the position, so if anyone is at fault here it's me."

Chrom gave a small laugh before turning forward to Robin again.

"You haven't changed one bit have you my old friend?"

Robin gave a laugh before shaking his head.

"Not one bit, and neither have you…Speaking of people not changing one bit."

Robin looked down to Lissa, who had stopped crying and was just sniffing as she held on to Robin as if he was going to disappear again.

"Lissa, while I'm glad to see you missed me so…I'm afraid my coat will have to be washed if you keep wiping your face on it."

Lissa removed her head though she kept clinging on to Robins cloak and wiped her eyes.

"*Sniff* So-Sorry Ro-Robin…I'm just…So glad to have my best friend back!"

Lissa again started crying and buried her head in Robins cloak once more, much to the amusement of Robin and the dismay of Chrom.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way…I just now noticed Frederick is nowhere to be seen, is he doing well?"

Chrom smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah he's doing fine, it's just that after his marriage to Cordellia he has spent as much time as he can with Sevy and Severa since he feels he let Severa down and also because he doesn't want Sevy to grow up like Severa did."

Robin nodded while Guilt tugged at his heart for not being with Morgan and Cynthia, despite that he ignored it.

"Well it seems he makes a great father, which is good to hear…Although I have noticed we have been standing in this field for quite a while. How about we head back and pay Frederick and the others a visit?"

Chrom knew what Robin was hinting at and nodded, the three set off towards Southtown to rest for the night with Robin and Chrom talking away while Lissa stayed latched on to Robin afraid that if she let go he would go back to the darkness that he came from.

* * *

The trio reached Southtown just a few hours after Robin had been found lying in the field, although before they entered the town Robin stopped so he could pull his hood over so no one would see his face.

"Don't want to get bombarded by ravage fans Robin?"

"It's more like I don't want people to be accusing me of being a Risen since for the last three years I have been presumed dead…" Robin chuckled a little as he began tying his robe around him as well, (which was a little difficult since Lissa still had her hands gripped onto Robin.)

Chrom gave a small smile to Robin before departing onward ahead hoping that he would attract the villagers attention so they wouldn't notice Robin and a clingy Lissa. Robin soon followed and saw that the villagers attention were all on Chrom, Robin gave a sigh of relief but looked down to the girl who was still attached to him.

"Lissa, run on ahead with your brother, I'm going to take a detour that I know will allow me to get past the crowd here."

Despite Robin's request Lissa kept her grip on Robin.

"I can't…If I do then…Then…" Lissa had tears well up in her eyes again which brought a wave of guilt over Robin who gave a sigh.

"Well…I understand your concern, but I promise that I won't disappear, there's no reason for me this time to."

Lissa looked up and Robin's face and saw the honesty in his face and voice.

"…You promise?" Robin just shook his head which gave Lissa a little bit of relief. "Al-Alright…You better not break this promise though…"

Robin gave a re-assuring smile which caused Lissa to break her grip on Robin and slowly back up, Robin ruffled Lissa's hair and pointed to Chrom which she just shook her head. She ran forward although she kept looking back to make sure Robin was still there.

Robin let out a long sigh and immediately ran into an ally that was nearby, he climbed up onto a nearby window and jumped onto the roof. Gauls had shown him this way when they visited after the war with Plegia and Robin had since used it to get around the large crowds that Chrom would attract.

Before Robin could take two steps though, a shrunken flew by his face, barely missing and hitting the brick roof instead. Robin looked over and saw a thin figure cloaked in brown looking at him.

"You know it's not polite to attack someone without warning."

"It's not polite to be running across the roofs of the town folks, it's also not nice to hide your face from everyone either! You look like a thief, or worse a murderer."

"While I admit running across the roofs may not be the most sensible thing, I assure you that I am no criminal…Although you're dressed like the warriors I read about in the old fairy tales about the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido…Who are you and what is your name?"

"My name is Asugi, I am a Ninja and the leader of the town watch! Which should I note you are now surrounded by!"

As soon as the words left Asugi's mouth, Robin was immediately surrounded from all sides by figures cloaked in black.

Despite the situation Robin kept his composure "Am I supposed to be intimidated by you and your posse? You look all tough, yet can you really go through with attacking an unknown stranger?"

"We have dealt with plenty of bandits and the such! How are you any different?"

Robin let out a sigh before unfastening his coat and pulling his hood down revealing himself to everyone, despite this the group kept their eyes on him.

"My name is Robin from the Kingdom of Ylisse, my title is Grandmaster of the shepherds."

"You're going to have to come up with a more convincing lie than that, the Grandmaster sacrificed himself three years ago to protect this world! And You're claiming to be said Grandmaster!?"

Robin kept his battle hardened look when he spoke.

"I'm not surprised you have some skepticism about who I really am, but the truth of the matter is that I am indeed the Grandmaster of Ylisse, If you still don't believe me, then you can ask the exalt himself as he is in town after all."

Asugi kept his eyes deadlocked on Robin but before he could speak a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"This man speaks the truth."

Asugi gave a surprised look at the woman who had grabbed him.

"Selena, but…"

The woman now known as Selena shook her head.

"No Asugi, you of all people should know that I would be able to tell who this man really is…"

Asugi gave a defeated sigh before looking back at Robin.

"For now you are safe, and if you truly are the Grandmaster then I apologize…However if I ever find that your claims are false, then I will not be afraid of the wrath I will bring upon you.."

Robin placed his weapons back in his cloak and gave a calm look to Asugi.

"…Likewise, I must hurry since you kept me occupied…Although I am disappointed that you didn't take up your father's name since it is the custom of you family."

Asugi went wide eyed and stared at Robin for a moment before sputtering his words out.

"Ho…How the hell did you know who my father was?"

"I can recognize the symbol of Hoshido easily, along with the fact that Lord Ryoma's retainer Saizo had a son who took the name of Asugi."

"Th-Thats impossible, no one here should know anything about Hoshido!"

"Asugi…You underestimate me, I am well versed in the fable kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr…I hope the reason you have to travel to this world though is nothing I should concern myself with…Take care of Selena, or should I say Severa?"

Selena looked away in guilt, not being surprised Robin could see past her change in hair color and wardrobe.

Robin turned and walked off leaving Asugi, Selena and the rest of the Southtown guard in awe.

* * *

Robin arrived at the Southtown hotel with his cloak tied back up and hood pulled over, when he entered he saw a crowd had gathered around the reception desk inquiring about the rumors of Chrom being present here.

Robin simply ignored the crowd as he went to an employee who wasn't surrounded and inquired about the room and said that Chrom should have made reservations for three. After a few minutes of the Employee checking the records and having someone confirm with Chrom himself, the employee whispered Robin the room number so the crowd wouldn't hear which Robin thanked him.

When Robin arrived in the room Lissa had already fallen asleep on the bed while Chrom was indulged in a game of chess with himself. Chrom was the first to notice Robin and greeted him.

"Ah Robin, I hope you had no troubles getting here."

"In terms of life threatening I was fine, I was just delayed because of questioning from the town watch."

Chrom shook his head before looking down back at his game.

"I remember how much you loved Chess Robin…I also remember how you never lost a single game."

"Well I'm sure if I was to challenge some of the nobles around here, that streak would come to an end."

"Haha I doubt it Robin." Robin just smirked at Chrom before looking out into the sunset in the distance, he had just come back from the dead and already he had an encounter with entities from a world other than his, he just hoped once he got back home to his family, everything would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 of "Fortunes of A Grandmaster"! I want to thank everyone for such a positive and awesome response to chapter 1 and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it! This chapter will have the reunion with Sumia, Morgan and Cynthia and also just some general family fluff, enjoy!**_

 _ **Oh Wait before I head off I want to address something that was messaged to me, I had someone(Not Going to say who) ask me about the Fates characters and keeping with the cannon, which I want to give my answer for all to hear. Unlike Awakening I do NOT know all of the cannon and backstory of Fates, which wouldn't be a problem except this person wanted to call me out on something.**_

 _ **You see when I had Severa come in chapter 1 with Asugi from the Fates world this person pointed out that in Severa's supports with Subaki in Fates, she mentions Cordellia has passed away(Or rather her mother) and this person was questioning why she isn't dead.**_

 _ **The truth is I haven't finished all of Fates to know a lot about the characters so I want to say right now that I will NOT be taking Fates Cannon into consideration, and for anyone complaining please remember this is a AWAKENING story not a Fates one. I do plan on having some Fates cameos, but their mostly to add depth to the characters and nothing else.**_

 _ **I apologize for the rant, it just bothered me that someone was getting onto me because of what is said in a support conversation in another game, I hope you all forgive me for the rant and enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

Daybreak broke at Southtown as the trio were set to head out to the capital, the journey would more than likely take all day so they all made sure to restock in town. Robin decided to stay back in the hotel though and let Chrom and Lissa do the shopping for supplies as Robin didn't want anyone to know he had return…yet….

When Chrom and Lissa departed for the local market, Robin leaned back in his chair and laughed, Fate was so weird in how he went from tumbling in darkness to sitting in a Inn Room. Robin looked around the room and tried to see if he could spot any books, to his dismay the book shelf only held one book.

Figuring one book is better than none, Robin leapt up and grabbed the lone book. He looked at the title and read it aloud "The War of Fates". From the title alone, Robin inferred the book was about the legendary battle between the fable kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. This brought memories back to Robin of his encounter with the town watch earlier in the day, but soon after a knock was heard on the door.

Robin raised a eyebrow before setting the book down and drawing his sword and carefully walking over to the door, he slowly opened it to see who was on the other side and was relieved to see it was just Severa. "Oh Severa, How are you?"

"Good…Can I come in?" Robin nodded before opening the door and motioning her in, he also put his sword away as well. Severa just silently walked over and sat down on the bed "…I figure you have a lot of questions for me, but please hear me out first…"

Before Severa could continue Robin held up his hand cutting her off, she looked at him curiously but he just smiled "No need to explain your actions, you have your reasons for hanging out with people from another world."

Severa just looked down and sighed, of course Robin would say something like that, but despite his words she needed to still say what she knew "I figured you would give me a response like that, unfortunately I must still relay information to you…and you only…"

It was now Robin's turn to give Severa a curious look, but when he saw how serious her eyes were he just nodded before sitting down and giving her his full attention. "I'm listening then…"

"I can't give the full details on why I am hanging out with them but I can say this, the story finally reached it's climax with the two fable kingdom's coming together to fight the enemy…I was involved in said war and I learned that being away from your family was heartbreaking for me."

Robin kept his full attention on Severa and just nodded at her words, Robin noticed how much she had changed though. She wasn't being rude at all and seemed to be opening up to Robin, something he thought he would never see.

"The reason I mention my family is because I know you have been away for three years and I bet it's going to be hard to talk to your family…At Least initially and I was wondering if we could help each other?"

Robin raised a eyebrow at Severa "Help each other how?"

"I was getting to that! Oh I mean…sorry…Um it's been a while since I've seen Mom and Dad and in that time I was away I got married and had a beautiful daughter by the name of Caeldori and…"

"I see so that's what you need help with…" Severa looked up and gave Robin a questioning look "You need help with telling Cordellia and Frederick that you are now married and even have a daughter correct?"

"W-Well that's almost it…It's hard to explain but Caeldori is almost the same age as me…And no she didn't time travel, she was in a place called the DeepRealms where-" Robin again raised his hand to cut her off.

"I read about the Deep Realms and how time travels much faster there, so you don't need to explain to me. Now explaining to Frederick and Cordellia can be tricky but I'm sure the two of us can work something out…Although now that I think about it, are your husband and daughter going to meet them?"

"Of course they are! I mean yes they are, I just wanted to break the news to Mom and Dad before…That's all." Severa got up and walked over and gave Robin a hug "Thanks…I always liked you more than the others Uncle Robin…"

Robin smiled as he hugged Severa back, she had certainly grown he remembered how much she refused to call him uncle, it brought a small tear to his face "You were always one of my favorite nieces Sev"

"Liar, I've heard you say the same to Lucy…" Severa looked up and stuck her tongue out at Robin who just laughed causing Severa to laugh as well, she finally stopped hugging Robin and looked at the door "I should be heading out now…I'll see you at the castle."

"Same to you, take care Sev."

"Same to you Uncle." Severa waved before departing out the door, Robin gave a small sigh before walking over and picking the book he had intended to read back up.

* * *

 _Ylisse_

"Morgan! Cynthia!" Sumia called out her window for her two daughters who had run off with the other children from their time, when Robin first sacrificed himself the trio had practically shunned the outside world but over time they gradually came back into the public eye and soon were able to get on with their lives, although the scars were still there.

Sumia called again for her daughters and gave a sigh when she still got no response, something she was getting quite used to. "Milady I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Sumia turned and smiled when she saw Frederick had visited her "Oh no it's perfectly fine Frederick you're always welcome here!"

"I thank you, I hope you're not busy because I was wondering if you could assist me with something." Sumia gave him a smile and a nod signaling for Frederick to continue "I'm afraid to admit I'm having some trouble with my own daughter…"

"Hm? Sevy's only two how much trouble can she be?" Sumia playfully stuck her tongue out but Frederick kept his serious expression on.

"I'm afraid she isn't the one I'm having trouble with, it's actually Severa…I got a letter from her announcing that she's paying us a visit and…She apparently has some kind of big announcement to make."

"Oh I see, well do you have any ideal on what her announcement could be?"

"I…Don't know for sure, I'm worried that she's decided to try to return to her own time or she has found a boy or worse what if she is pregnant?"

Sumia gave a small smile before walking over and placing a hand on Frederick's shoulder "Well I doubt she has any plans to return to the future, but there is a good chance she has found a husband, she is old enough after all."

"I…I know that but…"

"But nothing Frederick, she's old enough to make her own choices regardless of what you say. We also have to remember she wouldn't be the first one to get married since Gerome and Noire got married last year. We should also remember how hard her life was once, she deserves happiness don't you think?"

Frederick opened his mouth to say something but immediately it closed with his eyes as well, he gave a deep sigh before opening his eyes and giving a smile to Sumia "You…Are right, she is a young woman and I should respect her choices…I'm sorry to bother you with this."

"Oh it's no problem! Not only do I know the struggle of being a parent but I've read plenty of books dealing with situations like yours! So I'm always prepared when a boy tries to court either Cynthia or Morgan!"

As if the mention of their name finally worked, Morgan and Cynthia came running into the house and right into the back of Frederick "Ow…Oh Sorry Uncle Frederick!"

The girls yelled in unison which just caused Frederick to smile and wave it off, Sumia however wasn't as pleased "Girls! I called for you earlier! Now our breakfast is most likely cold!"

The girls looked down in guilt with Morgan speaking up "Sorry mother, we had a little too much fun with Lucina and Lucy…I'm sorry…."

Cynthia looked up and gave a small laugh "Well…At Least we weren't late for lunch…Hehe…"

Sumia glared at her before giving a sigh and ordering the girls "Just go and get ready for Breakfast…"

"Yes Mother!" The girls again yelled in unison before getting up and running off towards the kitchen.

Frederick merely laughed at the whole scene "It looks like I'm not the only one with children issues."

Sumia gave a sigh before smiling "The life of a parent is a hard one…Yet one worth living.."

* * *

 _Southtown_

Robin had gotten about halfway through the book when Lissa and Chrom returned from shopping with supplies and other miscellaneous items, Robin smiled at them and sat his book down "Have everything I suppose?"

"Well everything that we needed and then some, I blame it on Lissa's shopping though…At Least she isn't as bad as Lucina." Chrom joked.

"What do you mean by that? I think Lucina has fantastic shopping tastes! That's why I always take her with me!" Lissa chirped in.

"Well that explains a lot…Anyway Robin did anyone stop by while we were gone?"

Robin was tempted to tell them about Severa but decided to keep it to himself…For now "Nope I've just been here the entire time reading."

Chrom laughed "Like I said, haven't changed a bit have you?"

"I suppose not, well are we ready to begin the journey home?"

"Yeah but I need to talk to you in private, Lissa could you excuse us for a moment?" Chrom asked his little sister.

"Ugh fine! But don't take to long!" Lissa stuck her tongue out before turning around and leaving.

"Well that was unexpected, what do you need Chrom?" Robin turned around in his chair and faced Chrom directly.

"Robin…What do you plan on doing when we get home? Go directly to your family?"

"Well of course, why do you ask?" Chrom bit his lower lips before sighing.

"I was afraid of that…I think it might be good to announce to everyone at once that you have returned that away word doesn't get out before I can announce it myself."

Robin narrowed his eyes at Chrom before slowly reaching inside his cloak "That's an interesting request Chrom…Do you have any others?"

"I do actually, I think we should take a detour to the capital that away rumors won't be floating around before we get back there, surely you understand?"

Robin kept his look trained on Chrom before slowly getting out of his chair and slowly walking behind Chrom "I understand what your intentions are, if that's what you mean."

"My intentions? You make it sound like I'm plotting something against you."

"Why make it sound any different, that is the truth after all." Chrom gave a look of confusion then distressed when Robin reached the door and he heard a lock sound. "Now then, you have ten seconds to tell me who you really are."

"Who I really am? Come on Robin, it's me Chrom, your best friend? You know Exalt of the land?"

"Ten…"

"Robin come on you know who I am, no need to play games."

"Five…"

"Dammit Robin It's me Chrom! Husband to Sully and ruler of the land!?"

"Thank you that's all I needed to know."

"Well I'm glad yo- Argh!" Before Chrom could finish, a sword lunged through his body penetrating his heart "Arg…Robin…?!"

Chrom fell back and crashed through the table where Robin's book was located at, Robin kept his serious look as he watched "I thought something was weird when Lissa said she loves shopping with Lucina considering not only does Lissa hate shopping but at the same she also hates Lucina's style of clothing."

"And that's enough justification for you to stab me?"

"No…What you said afterward, first off you didn't want me to visit my family when we got to the 'capital' and second of all you wanted to take a detour, something you never done before." Robin walked over to 'Chrom' and stuck his boot right under his 'Chrom's' neck. "But the thing that really showed me who you are is when you mentioned your marriage to Sully."

"Ho-How can that prove anything!?"

"Considering that Sully is married to Virion and we see our problem, especially considering the real Chrom is married Maribelle." The now Fake-Chrom went wide eyed "So who are you really?"

The Fake Chrom just smiled and laughed before closing his eyes "…Hail Grima…"

The figure suddenly vanished in a pit of purple flames leaving only Robins boot and book at his place, before Robin could clean up the mess a knock was heard at the door along with Chrom and Lissa's voices.

Robin let them in and after determining they were the real deal, explained to them what had happened. The trio decided to go ahead and set out for the capital so they could research on what just happened in more detail.

* * *

 _North of Southtown_

The trip for most of the day was uneventful, Robin and Chrom mostly talked about how Ylissa had been doing since Robin sacrificed himself, while Lissa hummed to herself and complained to Robin about walking.

When the sun began to set, the trio decided to find a place to sleep for the night, they finally set up camp a bit into the forest off the road. "Huh, this reminds me of my first trip to the capital with you Chrom, I think this is pretty close to where we set up camp for the first time."

"Indeed it does bring back memories, and I have to agree this is pretty close to where we first laid camp at…Let's just hope no Risen decided to come crashing down from the sky!" Robin and Chrom shared a laugh while Lissa was complaining in the background about being hungry.

"Indeed, now all we need is some bear meat." Robin gave a sly smirk to Lissa who instantly shut up about being hungry and just pouted "Now then, I would like to ask if there has been any Risen in the area since I sacrificed myself."

"Nope, after you saved the world all the Risen vanished…Of course Grima's followers are still present in many areas of the land, which I believe is who tried to trick you earlier."

"Indeed it seemed like it, although It's interesting that he knew I was back…And his shapeshifting is spot on too, he must be a high ranking mage…"

"Was a high ranking mage! From the sound of it, seems like you killed him!" Chrom gave a small laugh but Robin kept his serious look, which made Chrom stop "Anyway…I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah…"

"Come on old friend, you and Lissa get some sleep! I'll stand guard."

"No it's ok I'll stand watch, I'm not really tired at the moment anyway…"

"Well…Alright then, but if you feel like you're about to pass out just wake me up alright?" Robin just nodded in response, after which Chrom and Lissa made themselves small beds to sleep on and eventually the two of them passed out leaving Robin alone to his thoughts.

Can I truly say that I killed him? It seemed like he just vanished into thin air…Although I suppose that's illogical…Then again so are time traveling kids…Well I shouldn't think too much about it, I should worry about what I'll say to Sumia and the girls when I finally see them again.

 _A few hours later…._

Robin drifted in and out of sleep as he laid back against a tree next to Chrom and Lissa who were fully asleep, Robin cursed himself for not being able to stay up late into the night without difficulties. "Well…A suppose a small cat nap never killed anyone…"

Robin closed his eyes and drifted into sleep…

… _Robin…_

Robin could hear his name being called out, but from where?

 _Robin why…?_

Why? Why what?

 _Robin…Why did you kill me…?_

Kill? Robin had never killed anyone who wasn't an enemy.

 _Robin why…?_

"Who…Who is speaking to me?"

… _Your Mother…_

Robin opened his eyes wide as the bright sun beat down on him, Robin could feel himself shaking and looked down to his palms which had sweat rolling down them. Robin could also feel sweat running down his forehead as well.

Robin looked over at Chrom and Lissa and noticed they were still asleep, Robin gave a sigh before cleaning himself up and waking Chrom and lissa up.

When the two were fully awake Chrom questioned Robin's uneasiness to which Robin just chalked it up to no sleep.

* * *

 _Ylisse_

"Well…It's been a while…" Robin whispered to Chrom as they walked through the gates into the capital, Robin had pulled his hood over covering his face while also tying it up like he did in Southtown.

"Well maybe for you but I was here just a few days ago." Robin playfully pushed Chrom who just laughed, Lissa had run along to do a little shopping and told Chrom and Robin she would see them at the castle.

Chrom had also put on a cloak and tied it up like Robin did so not to attract attention, the duo walked down the streets past all the people on their way to the castle "It seems the economy is doing quite well."

"I have you to thank for that my friend, with all those economy plans you proposed and passed Ylisse has never been better when it comes to wealth."

"Well I'm glad to hear, I suppose all war debts have also been completed as well?"

"Yep they were easily paid off thanks to again your plans and Plegia's booming economy as well, which it should be mentioned Plegia overthrew the monarchy."

"Did they?"

"Yeah, after another devastating war the people apparently had enough and killed all royal family members and political advisors, they elected their own leaders and the new leaders have done a excellent job of re-establishing relations and fixing the economy."

"Well that's good to hear, Perhaps we won't ever have to worry about a war with them again…" The duo continued to talk when they reached the gate to the castle "Well I suppose this is where we depart for now…I suppose Sumia and the girls still live in my house?"

"Yeah, and don't worry your house is still where it was when I had it built for you so no worries."

"Alright thanks Chrom, I'll see you later."

"You too my friend." From a distance Severa watched the duo before setting off to Robin's house.

* * *

 _Robins House_

"Cynthia! Morgan!" Sumia again called in vain for her daughters and again gave up and sighed, she went over to her chair and sat down in it. She picked up the book she had been reading when a picture fell out from it.

She picked it up and smiled at it, it was when Robin had taking everyone to the beach for a little vacation, which it was thanks to that vacation that Ylisse learned about picture tombs that Anna had found in another world.

Sumia smiled at the memories that were made there, such as when they went for a swim together, when Robin gave her the most amazing massage ever and also when Robin pointed his sword at Vaike for flirting with Morgan.

While the memory was happy, Sumia still had a tear of sadness roll down her cheek. Things were never the same once Robin sacrificed himself, she still remembered how miserable she was when it first happened, if it wasn't for her friends she may have never recovered along with her daughters. Sumia gave a smile while looking at the picture "…I wish you were still here, I bet you would be so proud of your daughters…"

Before Sumia could put the picture back down a knock was heard at her door, she wondered who could be here this early before putting the book and picture down and answering the door. When she opened the door, she noticed a figure dropped in cloak standing in front of her "Y-Yes…?"

The figure, who was really Robin, had to restrain himself from jumping forward and hugging Sumia, he wanted to know if she still loved him first "Y-Yes Milady…I'm a new assistant to Lord Chrom and was going around speaking to all the shepherds…May I come in?"

Sumia didn't fully trust the cloaked figure but allowed him to come in "I'm afraid I didn't know about any new advisor, and I certainly wasn't expecting any guests so I apologize for the mess."

"Oh no it's um…fine…"

"You can sit down if you like." Robin naturally walked over to his old chair and was about sit down when Sumia spoke up "Oh! Can you not there please? That was my late husbands chair!"

Robin stopped himself before going over and sitting down on the couch instead "Apologies…I didn't know…"

"Oh it's alright, It's just that I can't see anyone but my husband sitting there so you know…"

Well she hasn't re-married it sounds like, that's good at least…"I'm sorry I don't know much about your husband, who was he?"

"I was married to Ylisse former Grandmaster, Robin was his name, he was such a amazing man it's a shame you can't meet him." Sumia went to the kitchen to grab something when she yelled "Would you like some pie!?"

"Oh um..Yes Please…I'm sorry to ask but was your husband a great man?"

"Oh he was the greatest man on the planet, he made me feel like myself and not some story book character."

"I see…Do you still love him?"

Sumia stopped in her tracks for a moment before giving a long sigh "…Yes I do…It's the most painful love I have for someone…"

"Would you like for him to come back someday?"

"Oh I would give anything for him to come back." Sumia didn't like discussing her husband with this stranger so she grabbed a pie and came back "Would you like to try some Ru-"

Sumia stopped her words and dropped the tray to the floor, Robin had gotten up and removed his hood showing who he really was and for Sumia time had stopped. "…You don't have to give anything…I'm back Sumia…"

Sumia could feel tears forming in her eyes as she just stood there staring at Robin, emotions were rushing through her faster than Chrom on Maribelle's birthday and she couldn't do anything but stand there and cry.

Robin took one step forward in which Sumia didn't react "…Sumy…?"

Sumia lost it when she heard her nickname and ran forward and punched Robin right on the face, Robin didn't retaliate instead he stood there and let his wife pound on his face. Eventually her punches turned into light slaps as she broke down and clung to Robin. "You…Stupid idiot!"

Robin wrapped her in his embrace and pulled her close, Sumia continued to ball onto his chest and Robin stayed quiet. When she finally was done and was just sniffing Robin lifted her chin up "Did I ever tell you that even when you're crying you look like a princess?"

Sumia blushed before plugging her face back onto Robin's chest "Please…Don't let this be a nightmare…I've..Had too many…"

Robin could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes in which he just placed a kiss on Sumia's head and whisper to her "No Sumy…This isn't a nightmare, this isn't a dream, this is reality and I plan on staying this time…"

Sumia again broke down and clung to Robin with her nails penetrating Robins cloak and skin drawing a bit of blood, but Robin didn't mind the pain from the punches and nails, they didn't even come close to what he had caused Sumia for three years.

Eventually Morgan came rushing in to tell Sumia something "Mother! I'm sorry I'm late! Cynthia washing some mud off and-…!"

Morgan fell silent from the scene in front of her, there was her mother balling her eyes out and embracing her…father…When Cynthia came rushing in she was the same as Morgan, Robin eventually raised his head and spoke "Hey girls…"

Cynthia and Morgan both broke down crying as they both ran forward and grabbed Robin in a bear hug refusing to let go, they cried onto his cloak while yelling out Daddy not caring about formalities at this point. Even though they were all crying, the three woman couldn't be more happier at that point, they all felt like they were dreaming.

And from a distance Severa smiled as she watched the scene from the window "Well Uncle Robin…Looks like you didn't wait for my help…Oh well, I'm just happy for you and Aunt Sumia…But don't expect not to help me with my parents as unlike you...I didn't have the luxury of forming bonds with them...

* * *

 _ **A/N:This chapter was a bit more serious than I would like but it's mostly to just set up a lot of future events, with that said I hope you all still enjoy it! Also welcome to the Author Response section! Whenever someone reviews, I'll be answering it in the next chapter! :) Also apologies if there are any mistakes in this chapter, my Beta reader has a lot going on so I apologize if I missed anything.**_

 _ **Xillax-** I have finally found someone who thinks Chrom and Sumia supports are crap YES! Joking aside I agree Robin and Sumia needs more love(Hence the story) and I always thought the shared interest in books was a really nice touch of both personalities._

 _ **Guest-** Didn't intend for Robin to come off as a prick, just that he had enough battle experience not to be intimidated by a "Town Watch" and as for the insult, it was more on the lines that Robin knew of how Saizo considered him a disappointment as a son during the early stages of their supports. As for Severa it again is more of the lines of Robin showing no weakness around anyone and not being pissed at Severa._

 _ **equach-**_ _OMG! I do! It was my first pairing in Awakening and Morgan as a Pegasus Knight and Gale Force from the start basically made her a one man army and it was amazing! Thanks for enjoying the story so far! Also glad that Robin came off as a badass, kinda was the point :)_


	3. Flashback 1

_**A/N: So welcome back guys and also welcome to the first flashback chapter! These are going to be far and few in between but there are a few things from the past (Or Before Robin dies as you could say) that I wanted to try out so here it is! Big thanks to nhaer042 whose story "Stumbling Into Love" was the inspiration for this as he gave me a few pointers and a ideal for a future chapter. Also thanks to JordanPhoenix for the proofreading, glad to have her back :)**_

 _ **Also these flashback chapters won't be as long as the main chapters (Usually) so expect chapter 3 sometime in the coming week.**_

* * *

Ylisse

Barracks

"If you come right this way, you can meet the other shepherds!" Lissa pulled Robin along as they traversed the hallways of what looked like an armory or something along the lines of one. Robin admired all the weapons and portraits plastered on on the wall, he got so lost in thought he didn't even notice Lissa introducing him until she nudged him.

"Hey Robin! Did you hear me?" Robin gave a questioning glance before looking up and seeing two individuals in front of them. One was a muscular male, raving on about something, while the other was a female, who looked like she was in high standing, berating Lissa about not being safe.

"So this is the new guy ol' Chrom was gushing about huh? Looks promising, but he has nothing on old Teach!"

Robin regarded the man who called himself Teach and looked him over. Indeed his muscular presence was impressive, but Robin could determine that he wouldn't last long with a magic user.

"So you're calling yourself Teach now, Vaike?"

Lissa looked at Robin and explained.

"This is Vaike, he's been part of the Shepherds since he began training here when he was young. He's constantly trying to one up my brother!"

Robin took note and nodded but before he could say anything, the high standing female in front of Lissa started walking around him and looking him over, poking and prodding at him with her parasol before huffing and returning to original position.

"Well, he certainly is better built than a commoner but honestly I can't see how Ch- I mean, our captain, could gush over someone like you."

Lissa nudged Robin and whispered into his ear.

"This is Maribelle, she may seem cold on the outside but she's really sweet on the inside, so don't let her turn you away."

Robin just nodded at Lissa before speaking "Well it certainly is nice to meet you two, I hope we can work well together."

"I for one pray so, you are our tactician are you not? If we don't work well on the battlefield then I'm afraid we won't live to see another day." Maribelle bluntly said this to Robin's face, though to her surprise, he just gave her a small smile.

"I agree with that, it would be bad if I were to put you in a bad situation haha." Robin gave a small laugh, which just caused Maribelle to glare at him before looking away with her nose held high.

"Well ole Teach ain't worried about him. I mean come on, if ol'Chrom is talking about how good he is, why should we fear? Besides it's nice to have another guy here since Chrom is always so busy and Frederick is a sour sport." Vaike went over and patted Robin on the back.

Robin just nodded and smiled at him.

"Well that should be everybody...Oh wait, I believe Sumia is here currently! I wonder where she is?" As soon as the words left Lissa's mouth, a crashing sound could be heard, which caused everyone to look forward and see a girl lying on the ground.

"Ow...Oh hey everyone." The girl looked up and gave a small smile as she proceeded to get herself off the ground…Only to promptly fall back down again. "Ow…."

Before the girl could try to push herself back off the ground again, a hand was extended out to her, the girl looked at it and saw that the person was wearing a glove and cloak. "Hey are you alright?"

The girl looked up and locked eyes with Robin, and went speechless. She stayed like this for a few seconds before slowly nodding and grabbing his hand. Robin helped her to her feet and didn't say anything as they again locked eyes. They stayed like this for a few seconds, hands still clasped, before...

"Aw hell yeah! Dude just got here and already going after the girls!"

Robin and the girl paid no attention as they continued to stare before Robin spoke up "Um...I'm Robin I'm new here, it's um...nice to meet you..."

The girl just nodded before replying back "I'm...Sumia a Pegasus knight...Well not really a knight as I don't have my own Pegasus yet ha...Embarrassing right? A Pegasus knight not having a Pegasus..."

"Oh no I don't think so, if anything I should be the one embarrassed, I mean at-least you still have your memory." Sumia gave a concern look to Robin and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh you poor dear, do you not remember anything?" Robin didn't flinch although he gave a nervous glance at her hand.

"I'm afraid I don't...Well I always can make new memories right?"

It was at this time that Vaike pitched in again "Dude's already aiming for second base! We have a real player now!"

Robin and Sumia both snapped out of their miniature trance when Vaike spoke again and released hands, looking away as Vaike gave Robin the thumbs up while Maribelle scoffed at his 'Playboish" behavior, all the while Lissa was just giggling at the whole affair.

Chrom eventually walked in and questioned everyone's behavior, which resulted in Robin quickly changing the subject to their next battle plan, causing Lissa to burst out laughing, confusing Chrom and embarrassing Robin.

* * *

 _ **Author Responses- Again apologies for the short "Chapter" But the next official chapter will be up in a few days**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _while I certainly don't hate your suggestion, I'm afraid Severa has already been paired up with Subaki for this story...Although I'm certainly not opposed to doing a side story with her and Xander._

 _ **nhaer042-**_ _I do appreciate the compliment for the grammar although I must admit my amazing Beta Reader is also to thank for that, and indeed the dialogue I feared sounded forced at times something which I hope sounds more natural in the future. As for the Fates characters, I will eventually explain that though it will be more towards the end. Again thanks for your opinion in our chats!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I told you guys that I would have chapter 3 out soon! Anyway thank you all for reading, this entire chapter will be what everyone bloody wants….Family Fluff! I mean let's be honest, Robin would totally cherish some moments with his family before telling everyone he's alive...probably...Don't quote me on that...Anyway as always thanks to JordanPhoenix for proofreading, and for all the followers, at the time of this writing I have 31 which is awesome!**_

* * *

A dark being whose sole purpose was to be a vessel for a god of destruction, a dark being who wasn't meant to be anything but darkness, a dark being who was never meant to love...Yet despite this...Light found the Dark being, and in that light the Dark being found his love…

Robin stood there with three girls clutching on to him. His wife Sumia had the tightest grip, her nails digging into Robin's skin as she buried her head into his chest. His daughters Cynthia and Morgan were both battling for position on Robin as they wept as well, the three of them so happy to finally have the man they loved back.

Robin too couldn't help but shed a tear, when he looked Grima in the eye. He'd thought he would never see his family again...This was truly a special moment.

After a few minutes, the crying turned into quiet sniffles as the three girls kept their heads buried. Robin lifted his hand off Sumia's back and used it to lift her chin up. As he wiped the tears off of Sumia's face, she had on the brightest smile she had ever worn before. He smiled back before touching heads with her.

"I guess it's too late for an apology?"

Sumia gave a small laugh before kissing Robin and laying her head back on his chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for...It's because of you that I'm still alive today…"

Robin gave a small smile before looking down at his daughters, using his other hand to run his fingers through their hair.

"They're still as beautiful as ever. You've been a great mother in my absence…"

Sumia gave a slight shake of her head before responding.

"No...You were just such a great father that they took after you, much more than me. I was kind of a just a comfort figure for them."

"Even if that were true, You are still their mother. And the The only woman fit to be their mother, actually."

Sumia blushed before closing her eyes as she stayed in Robin's half-embrace. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head before closing his own eyes.

"Morgan, Cynthia...I'm so sorry I left, I promise I will never you guys again...Ever..."

Morgan and Cynthia didn't say anything for a minute before Morgan lifted her face up and looked at Robin.

"It's alright father...We knew you would come back..."

Cynthia lifted her face as well.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you back there daddy...But thank you for saving us!"

Cynthia pushed her head back onto Robin's cloak as she cried a bit more, with Morgan following suit, causing Robin to let out a happy sigh.

The family stayed like this for several minutes before Robin could finally convince the three of them to get off of him (Though Cynthia and Morgan still kept one hand on his cloak). The four of them all sat down together with Robin being forced to sit on the couch with his daughters while Sumia sat in her chair with the biggest smile he'd ever seen her wear.

Robin finally broke the silence by flashing a small smile.

"It's funny...I thought I would be forced to sit outside for a week before being allowed to sit inside."

Sumia gave a small laugh while the girls just smiled as they laid their heads on Robin., Morgan looked up at her father and responded.

"Father...you couldn't last a week outside without the three of us!"

Robin laughed before kissing Morgan on the head.

"That I would have to agree with, I would miss your mother's cooking too much!"

Sumia blushed before muttering.

"Liar, my cooking isn't that good…"

Robin heard her but just stuck his tongue out; he would prove her wrong later. He then had a ideal and decided to voice it.

"Hey...Why don't we have a family picnic tomorrow?" His family gave him a questioning look but he continued. "I mean unless you guys don't want to, but I would feel quite lonely eating outside tomorrow by myself."

"No daddy! I want to eat outside with you!" Cynthia immediately hollowed out before looking around in embarrassment, but thankfully Morgan followed up by saying the same thing. Robin then looked over at Sumia and gave her the puppy dog eyes, causing her to laugh.

"Well how can I say no? The four of us can cook everything tonight...As a family."

Sumia had a look of glee in her eyes as she said this, causing Morgan and Cynthia to yell in happiness, and for Robin to shake his head in agreement.

"Well the day is still young so let's not waste today looking towards tomorrow...Who wants to go fishing?"

Morgan and Cynthia both yelled in eagerness and agreement.

"Haha alright you two, go grab some additional clothes I'm sure you're going to need them."

Morgan and Cynthia jumped off of Robin and ran to their room to grab some clothes.

"I'm sure it's alright with you?"

"How could I say no? For the first time in years I get to spend time with my family doing something fun…" Sumia got up and walked over to Robin before falling down into his lap and linking her arms around his neck. "It seems to good to be true."

"Well fear not my princess, it's all true." Robin gave Sumia a long kiss before pulling back and letting her rest her head on him.

"I'm no princess...A princess is someone who is rescued by a knight in shining armor, I was rescued by a man in a tactician's cloak." Sumia and Robin both laughed before locking eyes. "And most princesses get one happy ending...I got two…"

"Hm...I thought my death was a sad ending…"

"It was...Until now…" Sumia locked lips with Robin again and the two stayed locked in the peaceful silence of the main room.

* * *

 _Morgan and Cynthia's room_

Morgan and Cynthia rushed into their room and immediately started going through their clothes to find for fishing. Morgan was trying to find something to match her cloak while Cynthia was trying to find something to match her new lance.

"Hey Cynthie...Do you think this matches my cloak?" When Morgan didn't get an answer she turned around "Cynthie…?"

"I still can't believe daddy's alive…" Cynthia had tears running down her face as she had some clothes clutched to her hands. "I thought...I thought…"

Morgan came over and put her arm around her sister and pulled her close. "Hey it's alright Cynthie...We shouldn't be crying. Father wouldn't like it!"

"I...I know but...I don't want this to be bad dream...The ones we have all the time and need mother to calm us down." Cynthia almost started to cry before Morgan pinched her. "Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"Well if you felt that then this isn't a dream right?" Morgan gave a sheepish smile. Cynthia just let out a small sigh.

"You really are something Morgan…" The girls looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "Thanks...I needed a dose of reality…"

"Anytime Cynthie...Although I do understand your concerns, I may not remember much but I do know one thing!"

"What's that?"

"Father promised he would never leave us again! And father never breaks his promises, right?"

"Yeah...Your right, daddy never lies..." Cynthia formed a smile on her face before looking at Morgan. "Thanks Morgan, I'm glad you're my sister."

"Your friendly neighborhood sister, here all day for ya!" Morgan gave another sheepish smile before picking up her outfit. "So you think this goes good with my cloak?"

Cynthia sighed again before responding.

"Yes Morgan it looks fine."

"Yay! Come on Cynthie, we don't want to keep mother and father waiting!"

"Morgan wait! I still don't have my outfit!"

* * *

 _Main Room_

Morgan and Cynthia rushed into the main room where Robin and Sumia were cuddled on the couch together. The girls showed they had their outfits, which caused Robin to smile.

"Well it looks like you girls are ready, meaning the only one who isn't is your mother here."

Sumia gave him a questioning look.

"I'm ready, what are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry, you looked so beautiful I thought you were wearing some fancy clothing."

Sumia blushed before hitting Robin across the face and getting up.

"Sorry it's not my fault you look good in anything!"

Sumia blushed even redder before turning away and walking to the door before squeaking out, "I-Is everyone ready!?"

Robin just laughed before pulling four fishing rods out from behind the couch and handing them to Cynthia and Morgan who ran on ahead. Sumia looked back at Robin and gave a soft smile in which Robin returned.

"Well...Time to embarrass myself when it comes to fishing." Robin quietly said to himself.

* * *

 _Fishing Hole_

Robin and Sumia sat down on the rocks overlooking the lake while Cynthia and Morgan were in the water with their rods (Though Morgan was trying to catch fish with her hands as well).

"Morgan! I'm pretty sure you aren't going to catch any with your hands!"

"Don't worry father! I've done this plenty of times!" Morgan reached down once again and this actually caught one! "Mother father! Look! I caught one!"

Morgan rushed out of the water and up to Robin and Sumia to show them.

"Well I guess you proved me wrong...Not the first time I suppose."

Robin ruffled Morgans hair, causing her to blush in embarrassment, before Cynthia yelled out "Mommy Daddy! I caught one!"

Cynthia ran up to Robin and Sumia to show them.

"Well now you're a natural born fisherwoman Cynthia!"

Cynthia blushed in embarrassment from the comment as well before rushing back down into the water with Morgan close behind.

Robin had a giant smile on his face as he watched his daughters run down into the water again with their rods. He couldn't be happier as a father. Sumia saw Robin's face and laid her head down onto him.

"They take a lot after you…"

Robin chuckled at Sumia's comment.

"I don't see how, I was never good at fishing."

"I wasn't talking about fishing, stupid." Sumia playfully pushed Robin, who just laughed before falling onto his back and pulling her along with him. "Although you have a good point, we won't catch anything lying down like this."

Robin laughed while he used his free hand to gently stroke Sumia's hair.

"Well to be honest, I always thought they took after you more. Sure Morgan loves tactics, but Cynthia raised your pegasus and also wants to be a good of a pegasus knight as you. The both of them also get their energy from you, I always preferred a chair to running around."

"Well you may be right in that regard, but their determination when it comes to anything they get from you. They also look alot like you, with Cynthia having your hair and Morgan having your face."

"Hm, that might be true, but they get their charm and beauty from you." Robin kissed Sumia on the head causing her to grow redder than a tomato,He'd always had that effect on her.

"Well I would counter you but we would be going at this all day."

"Would that be a bad thing? I would get to lay here all day with you in my arms."

Sumia smiled before pulling her head up and looking Robin in the eyes.

"I would lay here all day with you in silence if you wanted...Just promise me one thing…"

"Yes my princess?" Robin winked at Sumia, causing her to laugh.

"No matter what we're doing, I don't want you to do anything stupid I couldn't...bear losing you again…" Sumia had a single tear run down her face but Robin wiped it away with his hand.

"Sumia I promise right here, right now that I will never leave you again...You have my word…" Robin reached up and kissed Sumia on the lips where the two lingered for some time.

Sumia laid her head down under Robin's chin but said one more thing.

"Robin…"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Robin smiled before kissing her head and stroking her back.

"I love you too Sumia."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I debated having author responses from a flashback chapter, but I figured you guys would kill me if I didn't so...**_

 _ **Author Responces**_

 _ **equach-** Well I hope this was your cup of tea with the family fluff! Flashbacks aren't going to be common(Maybe like every 5-10 chapters from now on, if that) so don't threat. As for Robin and the Justice Cable, I've had some plans for that._

 _ **5SecondsLater-**_ I _'m glad you enjoyed :)_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:So Hey guys been a little while, hope you enjoyed the summer! Apologies for the long wait but I was busy all summer which kind of delayed this chapter a bit! Anyway in this chapter we are having the Severa and Cordelia re-union!...After some family moments of course :3**_

 _ **Also I have gone back and fixed the previous chapters errors in terms of quality and errors.**_

* * *

 _Robin's and Sumia's House_

The family had retreated to the house for the time being as the heat from the sun was getting to much to bear, Cynthia and Morgan had retreated to their room while Robin had gone to his room to find his old strategy books.

This left Sumia in the main room all by her lonesome, while she was used to the loneliness she felt much different this time, no doubt because her husband was back from the dead and had reunited with her.

Sumia sighed a happy sigh thinking about Robin when a knock on the door interrupted her, she calmly walked over to the door to open it, which revealed her best friend Cordelia. "Oh hey Cordelia! How can I help you?"

Cordelia was a bit caught off by Sumia's happiness but brushed it to the side for now "Hey Sumia, I was just visiting that's all...I hope that's not a problem."

Sumia shook her head while keeping her smile, while Cordelia more than likely didn't know about Robin that didn't bother Sumia "No that's perfectly alright! Come on in!"

Cordelia was a starting to get concerned about Sumia's unusually happy behavior but she decided to stay quiet until an opportunity arose to address it. "I thank you Sumia, I wanted to talk to you about something if that's alright."

Sumia sat down and motioned for Cordelia to do the same which she obliged to "You know you can talk to me about anything Cordelia, what's on your mind?"

"Well I'm sure Frederick has already been here to talk to you about it but I felt like I still needed to talk to you...We recently received a letter from Severa announcing that she is returning home soon." Cordelia shifted uncomfortably for a moment before saying more "But I just received another letter from her saying she wants to introduce us to two people."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad, what seems to be the problem?"

"I guess I just don't want Severa to grow up is all because I know exactly what she is implying…" Cordelia half-smiled before saying more "The way she worded it makes me really think she has found a husband and...has a child perhaps. Which I'm happy for her if that's the case but…"

Cordelia had a single tear run down her face before Sumia offered her a cloth "You don't want to admit she's her own woman and all the changes that come with that."

Cordelia thought for a moment before slowly nodding her head "Yeah that sounds about right...Though I think in a way I also feel bad for not being there for her marriage and the birth of her child."

Sumia got up and walked over to Cordelia and gripped her hand "Well if she does indeed have a husband and child it's not the end of everything, you could always have them do a recreational wedding here!"

"Maybe, but we can't do a recreational childbirth sequence Sumia, I don't even think Henry has magic powerful enough for that."

"Well maybe not, but a recreational wedding is always possible! I mean you and Frederick had your private wedding but you also had a actual wedding for friends and families to attend!"

"Yeah but who am I going to get to plan the wedding? Morgan is a bit too young and Robin is-" Cordelia instantly covered her mouth before looking apologetic at Sumia "Oh my word...I'm so sorry Sumia I didn't mean to…"

Sumia though just patted her on the shoulder while keeping a smile on her face "It's alright...I no longer am bothered thinking about Robin...In fact he brings a smile to my face whenever I think about him now."

Cordelia gave a confused look to Sumia "I-I see...That's a quick change of heart, may I ask what caused the sudden turn? Just weeks ago Robin was accidentally brought up and you had to excuse yourself because tears were starting to form in your eyes."

Sumia just gave a huge smile to Cordelia while a single tear came down her face "Because Cordelia...I no longer have to worry about living my life alone...I have my true love back…"

Cordelia gave a confused look to Sumia "What do you-" Cordelia caught herself and thought for a minute before shock filled her face "You mean...Robin is…?"

Before Cordelia could finish her sentence Robin came out from his and Sumia's room holding some of his old books "Hey I was able to find my old books if you want to-" Robin was cut off when he arrived in the main room and saw the happy face of Sumia and Shocked face of Cordelia "Oh...Hey Cordelia."

Cordelia just stared at Robin as no words could form in her mouth, Robin was one of her best friends before his sacrificed himself yet here he was right in front of her. Cordelia slowly got up from and walked over to Robin not saying a word, once she reached him she just barely touched his shoulder.

Robin didn't flinch as he slowly watched Cordelia's movements, once she laid her hand on his shoulder he just gave her a reassuring smile. Cordelia just stared at Robin like she was seeing a ghost before he finally spoke "I know it's been a while, I hope you harbor no ill will towards me."

As soon as Robin spoke to her she just lost her composure before small tears formed in her eyes and she hugged Robin extremely tight. Robin just gave a light chuckle as he hugged her back and let her softly cry on his shoulder.

Once her crying had turned into soft sniffles Robin slowly patted her back before slowly pulling her head off and looking into her eyes "All better?"

Cordelia slowly nodded before she felt another hand on her back, she turned her head and saw a smiling Sumia patting her as well "Cordelia...I'm sorry for not mentioning Robin was back, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

Cordelia slowly nodded her head before whipping her eyes and smiling "I-It's alright...I understand wanting something as glorious as this to be a surprise, Robin I'm sorry for acting as I did…"

Robin just shook his head before pulling Cordelia into another quick hug and out "It's alright, I would have had the same reaction. You were one of my best friends so it's understandable, I'm glad to see you again as well."

Cordelia just nodded before letting go of Robin and taking a step back, she smiled at Sumia before looking back at Robin "I suppose I should head on then, I'm sure you two want some time alone then."

Robin was about to speak before he saw Severa slowly creeping in, he gave a small smile before speaking "Actually...I believe I'm not the only one who you haven't seen in awhile"

Sumia and Cordelia both gave him a questioning look before he gestured over to the door, Cordelia and Sumia both were shocked to see Severa with Cordelia running up to her "Severa! Oh I'm so glad to see you again!"

Cordelia engulfed Severa in a tight hug not wanting to let go, while Severa just patted Cordelia on the back "I-It's nice to see you too mother."

Cordelia pulled back smiling before getting a serious look on her face "Honey...I know you have something to talk to me and your father about, want me to go get him?"

Severa just shook her head "No...I already did."

Severa pointed behind her and indeed Frederick, who was carrying the small Sevy, were behind her with a smile on his face, although one could tell it was kinda forced. Although he wasn't the only one who was following her as a red hair man along with a woman who looked exactly like Cordelia were also present.

Cordelia had a stunned face but just slowly nodded before moving out of the way for everyone to come into the house.

* * *

Once everyone had crowded into the small room Robin and Severa were standing in front of them all, the air in the room was tense and was only broken when Cynthia and Morgan came in talking to each other. Once they went and sat down beside Sumia, Severa finally spoke.

"Mom...Dad… I know it's been awhile since we have seen each other, and I apologize for being gone for so long but I was on a mission that had to be kept secret." Frederick and Cordelia just smiled and nodded while the small Sevy just crawled out of Fredericks arms and into Cordelia's. "And in that time I…"

Severa went quiet for a minute trying to find the right words, sensing she was having trouble Robin placed a hand on her and gave her a soft smile "I believe what Severa is trying to say she found someone."

Cordelia and Frederick both tensed up and quickly glanced at the red haired man who was sitting beside the Cordelia look alike before looking back at Severa and Robin. Severa looked at Robin and gave a silent thank you before speaking herself "Yeah...Mother….Father...I would like you to meet Subaki….my husband."

The red hair man got up and walked over beside Severa before bowing and putting his arm around her "It's nice to finally meet my parents in law!"

Frederick and Cordelia both looked at each other with Frederick scowling some, but lowered it after seeing Cordelia smiling. Frederick let out a sigh before giving a small smile and getting up and walking over to Subaki, he grabbed his hand and shook it quite fierce "It's nice to meet you, my name is Frederick." Frederick then pulled Subaki close "And I'll keep my eyes on you, don't you dare do anything to harm my daughter."

Severa glared at her dad and was about to say something before Subaki looked back and gave her a re-assuring smile before looking back at Frederick "Don't you worry sir, I swear to you that I will not only take care of her, but I will die for her if need be."

Frederick just nodded but seemed to relax some, Cordelia, after handing Sevy to Robin, then walked over and ignored Subaki's handshake and just engulfed him in a hug "It's nice to meet you Subaki, you obviously have gained my daughter's trust which is not easy to get. So because of that I trust you and welcome you into this family!"

Subaki hugged Cordelia back before pulling away and giving her a warm smile "It's nice to meet you too Lady Cordelia, Severa has told me so many things about you and Sir Frederick."

Cordelia nodded before taking a step back and stood beside Frederick, she then looked at Severa and spoke "Severa dear...Would you like to introduce us to your friend over there."

Severa let out a sigh before smiling "Of course...Mother...Father...This is Caeldori….My daughter…"

Frederick and Cordelia both went wide eyed when the word daughter left Severa's mouth, Cordelia was the first to speak "D-Daughter? As in...Future Child."

Severa just shook her head before giving a annoyed sigh "No...She's my daughter...From this time."

Cordelia and Frederick were even more confused but Robin was their to save the day "Allow me to explain, Severa went to a land which had something called the DeepRealms where time flows much faster than our own. With Severa's mission, she left Caeldori in the care of the DeepRealms and such she is much older than she should be."

Cordelia and Frederick just looked at Robin before looking back at Severa who just nodded, the pair then looked at each other before Cordelia had a single tear run down her cheek while she smiled. She then walked over to Caeldori and engulfed her in a much tighter hug than she gave Subaki "It's a honor to meet my grandaughter who is one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen in my life!"

Caeldori hugged her back before pulling back embarrassed "I should be the one who is honored, you are every bit as beautiful as mother described you grandmother!"

Cordelia blushed embarrassment before giving her another hug and motioning for Frederick to come over, he was slow to come over but once he did, he got down on one knee and bowed "It's a honor to meet you my granddaughter, you look a lot like your grandmother."

Caeldori chuckled before getting on her knee and hugging Frederick which surprised him "You're just as formal as mother described you grandfather, it's a honor to meet you as well!"

Frederick was stunned for a minute before slowly melting into a smile and hugging her back, the entire scene had brought tears to Sumia,Morgan and Cynthia while Robin, who was still holding the young Sevy, laughed before he was tapped on the shoulder by Severa "Thank you...I don't know how awkward this would be without you here…"

Robin just nodded "Don't mention it."

Robin went over and handed the young Sevy to Subaki who looked at the young one who was smiling at him before looking at Cordelia "Why who is this young one?"

Cordelia smiled before answering "That is young Sevy, she is the present Severa."

Subaki just nodded before smiling at Sevy "So the claims that Severa's from the future are true huh? Well I can say with confidence that she was quite adorable when she was younger."

Severa turned extremely red before hitting Subaki on the arm causing everyone to let out a laugh, the now reunited family stayed and talked with Robin and the others until nightfall.

* * *

Once nightfall had came they were about to leave "I'm sorry for staying over so long Sumia, but I wasn't expecting Severa and her family."

"Oh it's quite alright Cordelia, you and your new family are always welcomed here!" Cordelia nodded before giving Sumia a hug.

Once the family had left Sumia turned around with a look of question on her face "So how long were you going to not only keep Cordelia in the dark, but me as well?"

Robin shrugged before smiling "Just until the time was right, Severa wanted to be present so I honored her wish."

Sumia nodded before smiling and wrapping Robin in a hug "It must be nice having a happy family reunion."

"Indeed, I hope someday we will have grandchildren of our own." Sumia nodded before kissing Robin.

"So you're ok with Cynthia and Morgan getting married?" Robin flinched a little bit causing Sumia to let out a small laugh

"Like I said...Someday…" Sumia laughed before laying her head on Robin and enjoying his embrace.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this chapter may seem a bit short but thats because I need to write a new chapter for a collab I'm apart of and also because I'm trying to stay caught up with my studies, hope you all still enjoyed!**_

 _ **Authors**_ ** _Responses_**

 _ **Imaginativegoody2shoes:** I based him off of me so of course :P Jokes aside glad you enjoyed :)  
_

 ** _equach:_** _I have plans for Robin to visit the world of Fates but that is far dow the line(Like way far) but when it comes to that I'll be sure to consider your ideal :)_

 ** _nhaer042:_** _Glad you enjoyed the premise! I took your review into consideration and fixed the typos I found, also if you referring to Cynthia being called Cynthie that was intentional_ _, other than that, glad you enjoy!_


	6. Flashback 2

_**A/N:**_ _So….It's been a while(Checks calendar, sweats…) U-Um anyway I do apologize for half a year long wait, I've been dealing with some family issues that finally cultivated with my aunts death so I've been having to help out my uncle and cousins for a while. Anyway I decided to write a short flashback chapter to not help myself get back into writing but also so you guys know I'm still alive, enjoy :)_

 _ **Barracks- Sumia's Room**_

Sumia didn't know what to do, she had just gotten back from Ferox with the rest of the shepherds and it would be a few more weeks before the next march. Chrom had lead a small coalition force to a small village that had requested assistance and only a handful of shepherds were left.

That included the shepherds tactician, Robin…Ever since she had locked eyes with him in their first encounter, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It didn't help that whenever she would go to the library he would be there reading, and whenever he spotted her he would always wave and talk to her. While that wouldn't be a problem in of itself, the problem is that she lost her voice whenever she heard Robin talk, she felt like a unworthy heroine talking to the knight in shining armor.

Sumia groaned as she laid on her bed, she had read all of her books and she knew that if she went to the library Robin would most certainly be there…She sighed before standing up and walking over to the window. She looked down to the ground where she could make out Sully training a few of the soldiers, along with the broken dummies scattered about.

She smiled and figured some training would get her mind off of things, she grabbed her armor and headed down to the training yard. On her way there though, she ran into Cordelia who had just returned from her most recent patrol. "Oh, hey Cordelia! Haven't seen you in a while."

Cordelia smiled at her best friend and gave her a hug "Indeed it's been a while Sumia, I'm glad to see you're doing well. How has Chrom been?"

Sumia rolled her eyes, of course Cordelia would mention Chrom right off the bat. "He's been doing good, although he isn't here right now."

"Oh I know, I heard about his mission to a small village requesting assistance, I was surprised though to learn our new tactician didn't go with him, what was his name…Goblin?"

Sumia internally face palmed at the absolute wrongness of that statement "His name is Robin…and apparently he stayed behind because Chrom wanted to make sure someone could keep the shepherds in order while he was gone."

"Really? I'm surprised he didn't leave Sir Frederick, he is most than qualified to lead the shepherds." Sumia laughed, with how much Cordelia mentioned Frederick one would think she loved him more than Chrom. "Hm? Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it just seems you mention Frederick a lot."

Cordelia grew a tint of pink "W-Well it's just because he is technically second-in-command of the shepherds, so of course I would mention and respect him more than some of the others."

Sumia let a small laugh slip out before moving past the subject "Anyway, I'm pretty sure Robin was left in charge since he has more access to the public records should someone need something."

"I suppose that makes sense, but I still find it a bit confusing…Anyway what is he like?"

"Who?"

"Why the tactician Robin of course." Sumia grew a tint of pink herself before thinking.

"W-Well…He's very kind, i've never seen him get angry with anyone, not even the new recruits. His tactical mind is second to none, it's like he can actually see the battlefield in his mind; He has a good sense of humor and.." Sumia got choked on her spit before continuing "His voice is like a angel itself, his hands are soft despite the gloves and I swear one could get lost in his ever enchanting eyes…"

Sumia was a deep red before she stopped herself, she moved her face down only looking enough to see the sly smile on Cordelia "It sounds like you like him quite a bit."

Sumia just looked away expecting teasing before being hugged profusely by Cordelia, catching her off guard "C-Cordelia?"

"I'm happy for you Sumia! It's about time you found someone to be with! Especially since most of the guys when we were younger were just perverts trying to get after us!"

Sumia hesitated for a moment before returning the hug "Thank you Cordelia, although I'm still not sure I really like him."

Cordelia just rolled her eyes before turning around "Now come on lets go!"

Sumia looked at her with a confused look "Go where?"

Cordelia gave another sly smile "To let you introduce me to him of course!"

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes**_

 _ **nhaer042-** Glad you think so :) Also deeply sorry for the long wait._

 ** _equach-_** _Glad you are enjoying this, sorry this took so long to get out._

 ** _TheFreelancerSeal-_** _Glad to hear you have enjoyed so far with everything, I also want to apologize for how long this took since I'm sure you were expecting something great with how long this took._

 ** _Kreshi-_** _Well it took a while but here it is, apologies._


End file.
